A Christmas to Remember
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: It's Christmas and Jacob has another cabin for everybody to stay in over the holidays. Will things turn out like they did at Nessie's birthday party, Bella sure hopes they will. Sequel to "A Birthday Party to remember" (Warning group sex / orgy / various pairings / Truth or dare /)
1. Chapter 1 - Drive Up

Bella POV

I loved Christmas, the bright lights everywhere and the general happy feeling I got around the holidays it just brought a smile to my face. I was in my apartment packing my already fat suitcase. The dark round rectangular bag filled with my clothes for the holidays. Edward was in the other room sorting stuff out as well, me and Edward have been having a lot of fun since Nessie's birthday. Especially with Alice and jasper, actually that reminds me I need to pack the new underwear I brought. Maybe the sex toys too but I'm not sure anything is going to happen yet.

You see normally me and Edward have stayed with family over Christmas but this year our group of friends has secured a nice big cabin to stay at. Jacob actually has access to about six last time I asked. Isolated out in the woods, it was perfect for a little fun over Christmas.

Edward wandered into our room. His eyes focused as he went straight to the draws and dug out a small leather booklet. My boyfriend's near flawless memory meant he could pack quickly, sometimes I got jealousy over it. One day I spent five hours looking for my keys…five hours. I dug through everything in my hunt for them, I was ready to check the trash for the damn things, when Edward came home. He asked why I was looking for my keys when they were in my other pair of jeans.

"Edward what time is it?" I asked.

"Two thirty…Emmett's coming round about three he said."

After finishing college, or university for Edward, for the term we had planned to drive up ourselves. It wasn't that far from us here and the house Edwards parents had brought in forks was still available for us to stay in. We could have driven to forks, seen my dad for a bit then drive off into the woods to stay with Nessie and Jacob. However Emmett was driving further through where we were and had offered to take us with him. Said it would be more fun all four of us. So here me and Edward where. Packing for Emmet to pick us up shortly.+

I finally had everything packed and I and Edward waited outside. The cold December weather cut into me with every blow of the wind. The scarf Alice had brought me only a week before helped and Edward beside me kept me warm enough. His own black jacket looked so good on him. He been given it last time we'd visited his family back in England. Carlisle being adamant, as Edward called it, about it would look the best on his son and He'd never feel the cold. So far he'd been right. I was wearing my woollen hat to keep warm but Edward only needed that jacket. Edward looked at me, his green eyes happy something he'd got from Carlisle.

"I promise I'll get you something better for the cold," he said. I laughed to myself.

"Oh it's fine, I still have Alice's scarf," I said my fingers feeling the smooth material.

The red was part of Alice's recent obsession. About the same time as Nessie's birthday party Alice had started to buy a lot of red stuff. First a notebook for her textile lectures, red. Then that scarf, red. A pair of little clip on ear earrings, red. It just happened but luckily she was starting to ease out of it, she'd washed the red highlights out of her hair. The other day she'd bought a blue book while with me. Then a blue key ring…and a blue necklace for her mum for Christmas.

Edward leaned over, placed his lips to mine and gave me a gentle kiss while we waited. I relaxed into it and let his tongue into my mouth. The minty flavor almost made me giggle at first. I closed my eyes. Edward held my cheek in one hand. His tongue curled over mine.

Then I heard the sound of a car and much to my disappointment we had to break away. The big black SUV pulled over to us, the driver's side wind came down with a robotic hum. Inside was Rosalie, her beautiful face greeted us.

"Hay," Rosalie said. Her long golden hair, her cherry lips and those perfect eyes. Edward looked over Rosalie to the empty side seat.

"What happened to Emmett?" he asked.

From the back seats came a groan,

"Yeah…I'm here, alive…barely," He croaked. Rosalie rolled her eyes in response.

"Somebody had a party with the team and may have had too much," She said. She gestured to the boot of the car, pushing some button in the front, "Come on then." Edward Picked up my bag with his own and walked to the back of the Jeep. I jumped into the passenger seat with Rosalie. We quietly spoke, how she was, how I was. I asked about how she was doing in college and she did the same to me. Her bright yellow top and jeans. A dark grey jacket over the top with a furry collar to it. As Edward jumped in behind Rosalie taking his jacket off, she looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"So Edward how many languages now then?" she asked.

"Naw awr, gan gynnwys Cymraeg, Groeg, Rwsia, Ffrangeg, Saesneg, Lladin, Sbaeneg, Almaeneg, Eidaleg. Rwy'n credu fi angen i weithio ar y ffonoleg er."

Emmett looked pale as if he was going to be sick. Red rings around his eyes as he strained to think.

"What crap did he just say?" Emmett groaned, "Sounds like fucking elves are back here." Rosalie sighed,

"Oh please Emmett." She pulled back onto the road and we began to drive off.

"I'm guessing it's Welsh," I said. A nod came from behind Rosalie.

"Quidem," Edward said in reply. Rosalie's face scrunched up in confusion, yet it was still pretty somehow. Rosalie somehow was always good-looking, I never worked out what black magic she must have been used to constantly stay that good-looking.

"Wait was that also Welsh?" She asked. Edward just grinned to himself as I sighed.

"No, probably Latin…I swear Rose I've had to pick up one of his bloody books just to work what he's saying lately, he just picks it up way too fast."

Rosalie laughed lightly.

"Hey you weren't there when he started learning the early stuff, he use to charm the girls with poems in French." She said. I put my head over to look at Edward, he shrugged.

Meanwhile Emmett rubbed his head in the back and stated to speak again with a loose groan.

"Hang on a second, where the fuck is Welsh?" He slurred.

Edward clamped his mouth trying not to laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"No that's just the language, the place is called Wales, it's in the UK," I said.

Emmett just knitted his brows.

"The what?"

Rosalie sighed.

"Emmett I know you're hung-over but please try to think baby, it's in England," She said. I grunted as Edward in the back adjusted himself, leaned forward as he spoke back.

"You mean Britain or UK, you know United Kingdom, it is not part of England," he said. Honestly last time he used that authoritative tone I was bent over his lap. He where experimenting in role-play before you ask. Emmett groaned again.

"What does it matter then whatever it's called?" He said. Edward just sat back and looked out the side window.

"I'm just making sure you get it right otherwise it's like you're saying Texas and Maine are the same place."

"We've been there with Edward's parents, Carlisle's cousin lives there," I added. I watched as Rosalie drove us on, wouldn't be long before we got back to forks and then the holiday could really begin.

As we drove I checked my phone regularly. I was getting texts from Alice, she had been so excited last time I saw here. She had left a few days before us to meet Jasper. It was when I heard Alice talking about the long distance relationship that I was glad me and Edwards colleges were close enough to share an apartment together. Well university for Edward, he had to keep correcting every one on that.

"By the way...Alice was saying she may have stayed at your place in forks" I said to Edward. I grumbled back.

"I told them its fine but please tell me they cleared up after themselves?" he asked. I kept my eyes away from his as the reply came back.

"Err...well, they haven't seen each other in a while...she may have forgotten too..."

Edward put his head onto his hand as he looked out the window as we got steadily closer to forks.

"Where did they do it?" he asked. The old me would have been too embarrassed to ask but the new me had gotten to know Alice well enough not too worry.

"Err...bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room and the garden...wait garage too..." I said, surprised a little at my own voice as i spoke. I defiantly under estimated how much Alice had missed Jasper. Emmett tried to chuckle but it ended up in him coughing. Edward sighed.

"I don't mind them banging in my house as long as they clean up after themselves and don't do it in my parents room," he said. Rosalie grinned as she turned at the sign for Forks.

"Well look at it this way...they did one of those two rules right."


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Cabin

Bella POV

It was dark by the time we drove along the dirt road. The SUV easily and smoothly went along. It got colder the deeper into the woods we got so Rosalie just switched on the heater. Emmett was asleep in the back, he'd dropped off halfway up and his snores had been irregularly in the background. Rosalie had also put the radio on to compensate for her boyfriend sleeping off the hangover. The old Christmas classics had been the only channel they could agree on. The black forests thinned out as they entered the clearing near the cabin. It was bigger than the last cabin. Being three floors tall and a pointy roof. It looked like a fairy-tale really. Nestled in the forest, isolated and made of light brown wood. I wasn't sure what type of wood it was. Jacob would know, he use to name everything in the woods when we went for hikes as kids. That being said Edward probably could name it all in Latin but I hardly wanted to set him off again. His memory was something I loved and hated about him.

Rosalie parked it alongside Alice's little Mini-Cooper. Jacob's own car was inside the garage, the small section on the left hand side. The garage door was pulled up as Jacob and Jasper were outside. Jacob, as always, was shirtless. His big muscled torso on display and ignored the cold, perhaps he had used some sort of black magic like Rose to gain some weather immunity. They raised a hand up as the jeep stopped and Rose turned the engine off. I stepped out and Jacob gave me a giant hug. His skin so warm I felt as if steam would blow off me the minute he pulled away.

"Aar, Bella its been ages since I saw you in person," he said. He put me back down, his eyes went to Rosalie as she stepped out, brushing her hair aside as she did.

"Wow, Rose…looking good as ever," he said. She winked back,

"You too mister abbs." She went up Jasper and the siblings hugged. They spoke quietly while Edward unpacked the jeep as Emmett hauled himself out. Emmett rubbed his eyes and groaned. Jacob blinked in surprise.

"What happened to Emmett?" He asked. I couldn't stop myself from laughing before relying.

"Oh apparently his sports scholarship came with a massive alcohol exam."

Jacob shook his head.

"Oh don't going telling Nessie that, she still loves saying how she drunk him under the table at her birthday," He said. Emmett grumbled and grabbed his big gym bag from Edward.

"Whatever…I, I, I'm fine…It'll pass I'm sure…so where's the bed in this place?" Emmett said walking into the garage. Rosalie sighed as Jasper and she followed him. I and Jacob waited for Edward before we headed in. Jacob did us a quick tour, walking upstairs from the garage to the first floor. It came out into a narrow corridor, to the right lead into the front rooms while the left led down into the kitchen. Alice sat with Leah and Seth on the huge sofa that curved around the living room facing the TV. While over to the right opened into the dining room where a giant oval table lay. Like almost everything in the cabin it was wooden, a reminder of the success Jacob's family had to the logging business.

"Yeah so there's five bedrooms, four on the second floor and the master bedroom on the third. So somebody has to sleep on the sofa?" Jacob explained. Alice jumped up and almost ran into me, her arms constrained me as she kissed my cheek.

"Oh great you're here, I've been waiting awhile, oh sorry about Edwards place. Promise to clean it up but we wanted to meet up with you and we forgot as I haven't Jasper in a while so it was like you know eh—"

"Wow Alice what got into you?" I said, breaking her hold over me. She sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Sorry, just got over excited I guess…" She said. Edward went over to Seth giving him a handshake and Leah came over. Soon the room was a rabble as we all spoke to one another. Well expect Emmett he was on the sofa, staying very quiet and still. Nessie finally walked down the stairs, wearing only a pair of denim short shorts, a Christmas jumper with a reindeer on it and possible a red shirt under that. Whether she was wearing a bra or any other sort of underwear underneath was harder to say. She hugged me, kissed me and her hands squeezed in places that they really shouldn't.

"Awe Bella its great you came, oh has Jacob said about the bedroom thing?" she asked. Her face crunched up in apology. Jacob nodded.

"We were just discussing it," he said. Alice gently slipped our hands together.

"You know…we could just share, you and Edward in with me and Jasper?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows at me. I grinned and shared a glance at Edward,

"Oh I'm sure that could work."

Meanwhile Emmett groaned on the sofa,

"Arrr…if it's sorted can somebody please direct me to a bed then?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Games Again

Bella POV

It's evening. Edward and I have unpacked in the room we'll share with Alice and Jasper. I liked the idea of sharing a bed with Alice. After all I've done it a few times already. We're all sitting on the sofa. The TV is off as instead we're talking and drinking. More civil as Edward would say than the last drunken bash we did. From the far end was Jane, Seth then Edward in the corner as the sofa turned. Then myself, Alice, Leah, Jasper, Rosalie and at the other turned side was Jake and Nessie.

It hadn't been long before the topic had come up.

"Oh my birthday was the best ever," Nessie said. "Honestly I don't think I've ever had that much fun before."

"Well, it finally got some people out of their shells," Alice said as she looked at me. I blushed because I just blush so god damn easily.

"Yeah, I know I know…but you guys hid yourselves well, I had no idea how open you were!"

Nessie laughed to herself.

"Really I think you were the lucky one, after all I still recall poor Seth's face when he found out about Leah and the whole pack in La Push," She said. Seth leaned back as his angelic girlfriend cuddled to his shoulder.

"Oh don't remind me…I'm cool with it…I just wish I'd found out some other way," he said. Jane grinned while on his shoulder as her hand eased onto his thigh, rubbing it.

"It wasn't all bad, you had me to suck you off afterwards," Jane said. Seth moved her head and placed his hand on her. Massaging her scalp before they kissed briefly. Breaking apart he got that young boy smirk of his.

"Yeah I wouldn't have had it any other way I guess," he said which made Leah face the other way.

"Dear god Nessie what did you create, It's nice he's got a girlfriend and all but I'm stuck in a house listening to those two rock the bed all the time."

Jacob clapped his hands and pushed himself to sit up straighter.

"Alright we need to do something, how about a game?" he said. Jane giggled,

"Are you sure…I remember the last time that we started with that."

Nobody made a complaint or objection. Just silence as we looked at one another. Nessie got more excited as the quiet went on.

"OOOKkay then? No ideas? No prudish remarks?" she said, raising a brow at me. I shrugged,

"Nope…fine with playing a game," I said. I had hoped this was where are holiday was heading to. I couldn't wait for it, "So…truth or dare anyone?"

Alice raised her hand,

"Oh, can I go first?" She asked. Edward shrugged,

"Sure you go first Alice."

Alice pulled herself forward, sitting cross-legged on her jeans. Her whiter shirt covered by a black top. She spied us all and finally found her target.

"Seth…truth or dare?" she said slowly. Seth and Jane pulled off each other as Seth moved his eyes about in thought.

"Err…best start with truth," He said. Alice looked between him and his girlfriend.

"So, Seth my young boy…have you ever had anal sex with Jane?" she asked, a dark looked had appeared in her eyes. Seth blinked in surprise by the first question being so direct while Leah grumbled to herself.

"Um…yes," he said after a moment. Alice and Nessie did a mini-cheer. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Ok Seth's turn now," she said. Seth lingered on Alice, probably in debate whether or not to ask her back but instead went to Jake.

"Jacob, truth or dare?"

"Truth again," Jake said without hesitation. Seth and Jane whispered to each other before he turned back.

"Right, Jacob…what is your favorite sex position with Nessie?" Seth asked.

"That is a hard one, well I'll say her on top." Nessie gave his hair a quick rub like you'd do to a dog. She smirked,

"Good boy, so you're go Jake."

Jacob just ignored his hair being stuck up and looked around the sofa.

"Bella," he asked me, "truth or dare?" I mocked indecision just for fun.

"Oh err not…too sure, err truth" I finally said. Jacob grunted to himself obviously annoyed I hadn't gone for a dare.

"Fine, truth…what's the best sex you've had without Edward?"

The group did a collective 'ooo' for fun which made me laugh. Putting my glass down, I thought it over.

"Without Edward that would have to be with Alice or Jasper."

Next to me Alice nudged me,

"Oh come on, we won't mind just down to one person," she said. She wriggled her eyebrows at me, pointed to herself and mouthed the words 'it's me, it's me.' I sighed.

"Fine then, Alice," I said. Alice whooped and raised her arms up in the air. After her own applause Alice nudged me again.

"Go on, go on, your turn," she said. I realized that I could satisfy my earlier curiosity at that point.

"Nessie truth or dare?" I asked. She giggled as she gulped down the last of her drink.

"I'll be the first then…dare," she said. I already knew what I wanted to ask her.

"I dare you to take your jumper and shirt off."

She paused, giggled again and then grabbed both layers pulling them off in one go. As I thought, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her light naked flesh caused the boys to shift about as they looked at her firm breasts. She cuddled back with Jacob who reached an arm round her. His hand took her left breast, stroking it which made her quietly moan.

"That was easy," she said. The fact it was her turn now might not have made that the best move, I will admit that. Nessie wriggled as Jacob continued to feel her up. She looked around until finally looking at Rosalie.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Nessie asked. Rosalie played with her golden hair as she gave Nessie a small grin. Her eyes dark like two forbidden gems.

"Oh truth," Rose said. Nessie groaned as Jake pinched her nipple. She pushed Jake away as she spoke.

"What's your biggest fetish?" she asked. Rosalie looked to her glass.

"Err…its pretty bad, like not weird bad, just sort of cliché. I like big muscles, athletic, big guys you know abs and all. But really it's not just the big man I like…its men, I really like having more than one guy on me." At Rosalie's words Alice said,

"Like a gang bang then?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh yeah, I just love having a group of guys to fuck all of me at once."

Rose turned to Leah.

"Truth or dare Leah?" she asked.

"Truth," Leah said.

"Same as me, what's your biggest fetish?" Rose asked. Leah sighed,

"I thought everybody knew already but I like a guy bending me over and fucking me, you know…anally."

She took a gulp and finished her glass. She stood up and took Nessie's empty glass as well. Jacob decided to help her and picked up the rest of the empty glasses as well. Leah walked over to where Seth was a paused at that end of the sofa.

"Truth or dare…Alice?" she said.

Alice flexed her back and lead back still crossed legged.

"Truth for the moment," Alice said.

Leah looked between her and Jasper as Jacob walked past her towards the kitchen.

"What was or is a favourite memory of you and Jaz doing something naughty?" she asked. Alice looked to her boyfriend, he smirked at her and she point a finger to her lips. Looking upwards as she acted the part of a deep thinker.

"Oh…a good…time with Jaz…a favorite fuck, has to be naughty…oh so much to choose from."

Leah walked off and by the time she came back with Jacob, Alice was still in thought. Nessie grumbled brushing her hair back and exposed her small firm breasts.

"Oh don't keep the dirty stuff waiting, please Alice," she pleaded. Alice shrugged.

"Fine, one time at high school me and Jasper were both, well horny, we were kissing and touching and just couldn't keep off each other all day. So we were getting to class when we realised that we were the only ones up the stairs…so we did it there, right in the stairwell where there was a window and everything."

Jasper winked at her,

"Oh that was fun," Jasper said in his accent, "I love remembering just pulling up her skirt, up against the wall then bending her over the stairs. God that was a good time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Alice said, "that's why we did it a couple more times in that stairwell."

Leah sat back down and Jacob picked up Nessie. She welped as he sat her on his lap, sitting back onto the sofa. Alice looked at Edward,

"Eddie bear…truth or dare?" Alice asked in her sweet sing-song voice. Edward gave that one-sided vampire grin of his.

"Alright…dare," he said the last part like a challenge. Alice gained a dark look herself.

"Ok, I dare you to strip off down to the underwear...while speaking in some other language," she said. I leaned over to her ear.

"Oh come on," I told her, "he can easily do that."

Alice nodded.

"Good point Bella…let's make it as many languages as you can."

Edward sighed. He stood up and moved to the centre of the enclosed space the sofa left. Now everybody had a view as he gripped his shirt.

"Dois-je te comparer à un jour d'été?

Tu es plus beau et plus tempéré."

His shirt came off, slowly over his perfect skin. His own gentler muscled body, his abs made Rose hoot and Alice wooed as his shirt came off over his head. The fabric passing over his copper hair.

"Aspera venti commovebo cicaro gemmae Maii,

Et aestas est scriptor locationis habet omnia quoque brevi date."

He moved his hips slightly as he reached and undid the belt on his pants. Sliding the leather belt out from around his hips and threw it over our heads as Nessie clapped him on.

"Keep going!" she called out, loud enough to probably wake Emmett upstairs.

"Alguna vez demasiado caliente el ojo del cielo brilla,

Y a menudo 'es su dimm'd tez de oro."

The buttons on his pants came undone. He stopped bent down and grabbed each sock off his foot which made Leah boo him.

"Oh come on, that's just teasing us!" Lead said.

"Und jede Messe vom Messeirgendwann abnimmt,

Durch Zufall oder Kurswechsel untrimm'd der Natur."

The socks got thrown at jasper's face who quickly batted them off over to the table. Then Edward locked his hands around the top of his pants sliding down.

"Αλλά αιώνια Καλοκαίρι σου δεν ξεθωριάζει

Ούτε χάσει την κατοχή της εν λόγω δίκαιης εσύ owest."

The pants came down his thighs.

"Né morte vantarsi tu andrai nella sua ombra,

Quando in versi eterni al tempo tu growest"

The pants came down and he slipped each leg out easily. He pushed them away with his barefoot. Now only in his dark boxers, he walked back and sat back down next to me.

"So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee," he finally said putting an arm around me.

"Wait…were you doing poetry and stripping and saying different bits in several languages?" Jane asked. Edward shrugged. I ran a stray hand over his stomach.

"Well," I said, "isn't somebody being romantic today?"

Seth nudged his shoulder.

"Ok mister 'intellectual' your go and make it good," Seth said. Edward looked everyone over.

"Jane, truth or dare?" Edward asked.

Jane smirked till leaning on Seth.

"Oh, defiantly dare," she said. Edward winked to Seth.

"I dare you to strip down to nothing…then start giving Seth a hand job."

Jane giggled and she went straight to work. Shirt pulled off, shorts, legging gone in short work while we all egged her on. Nessie had both of Jacob's hands on her playing with her chest, pinching her while her thighs rubbed together. Seth's eyes went wide in joy as his girlfriend stood on her knees next to me naked. Her pale skin, blonde hair, her shaved pussy and all ready for him. She leaned over and pulled the zip down on Seth's shorts. She pulled out his now hard cock and gripped her tiny hand on it. God Seth is big, for the youngest, or close to it, he beats everybody in the room. She takes a good grip and starts to pump him, Seth moans as she goes. She adds another hand and licks her lips.

"Pity it's only a hand job." She says. Sitting now comfortably naked on the sofa she keeps jerking Seth's big cock over and over. Edward grunts to get her attention.

"Best slow down there, we have all night, don't want him blowing off too early."

Everybody laughed as Seth ran a hand down his girlfriend's back and played with her ass. He groaned as Jane went slower.

"Okay…Edward nice go," Seth said. Jane after setting into a steady rhythm went back to one hand and used the other to steady herself. She looked around, trying to decide who or what to do like we had done during our turns.

"Who hasn't gone…oh Jasper, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare darling," Jasper replied.

"Well," Jane started, "seeing as I'm rubbing Seth off, I dare you to start masturbating for us."

Jasper winked at Alice.

"Fine darling, whatever you want," he said. He undid his jeans and pushed his hips up as he slid them down his thighs. Putting himself back down, he pulled at the rim of his white boxers. His dick was already spouting a semi as he settled the boxers rim under his balls. Gripping his dick in one hand he put the other hand to the back of his head. He sighed happily as he got into a steady rhythm. Jasper always seemed relaxed easily. Meanwhile Alice was getting hotter and more bothered, I could tell seeing Jasper teasingly stroking himself was setting her off worse than before. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes got darker. We had a naked girl, a topless girl, a guy in his underwear, Seth and Jacob were pretty much just in their shorts and now two cocks being wanked off. I'm safe to say we were getting horny very quickly. I had already got really aroused when Edward had stripped. Jasper sighed again and turned his head left. He looked past his sister to Jacob.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

Jacob made Nessie whelp with another pinch to her breast.

"Dare," Jake said. Jasper gestured with his free hand to him and Seth.

"We got two dicks out already why don't you join the show?"

Nessie whimpered as she lost Jacob stimulating her. He undid his short and pulled them down with his underwear. He threw them away, past Jasper's face and onto the oval table. His dick was hard and as he sat down with Nessie on his lap. She moaned feeling it brush along her thigh. She rubbed her thigh up against his russet skin, teasing him as his hand ran up her leg and the other went back to her chest. He grunted at her, teasing him.

"Okay, that may have made things worse," Jake said, "so really getting to the fun now then…I double dare Leah and Rose?"

Leah and Rosalie both looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Sure," Leah said.

"Why not," Rosalie added. Jacob told them to go to the middle. Just like Edward had done, they both got up and went to what was the center viewing space of the sofa, right in front of the TV. They knelt as Jacob said the dare.

"Ladies I want you two to start making out, we want kissing, stripping, nothing prohibited until we think you should stop," Jacob explained. Rosalie shrugged and Leah had a similar face. They'd both done stuff like this before, it would so easy they weren't worried. The two girls leaned into each other. First they kissed closed mouthed. Pushing their bodies closer together, Rosalie swayed her hips rubbing her body up against Leah. Seeing them so close I realised how similar both girls were. Both were tall and beautify. Rose had the biggest breast out of all of us, I use to be jealous of them but recently they just turn me on. I know I could just have some fun with them later. Leah moaned As Rosalie gripped her hip in one hand and pulled at Leah's hair in the other. Edwards hand drifted onto my thigh, rubbing me. I quickly glimpsed over at his boxers, like I thought he was pitching a big tent at the scene. Rose took in a sharp breath as Leah ran her hands up to her full chest. Gripping through the fabric, Leah massaged her and rubs her own hips back at Rosalie. Forcing her lips harder onto Leah, Rosalie finally gets her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Leah moans and Rose lets the hand that was in Leah's short black hair gently move down her back. It stops at Leah's waist and she pulls at Leah's shirt. Leah breaks off Rose, taking in shaky breaths, she raises her arms and lets Rosalie tug her grey shirt away. Rose then quickly pulls off her own bright yellow top. Rosalie looks hungrily at Leah's black bra. Leah pauses as she too looks at Rosalie's wonderful big boobs held in her red and pink dotted bra.

"Emmett's missing this…you okay with this?" Leah asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's his own fault for missing this, I'll just make it up to him later," She said matter of fact before looking down to Leah's shorts. "Get on your back now," Rosalie said. Leah did as she was told, that secret submissive side of her showing itself as Rosalie kissed up her bare stomach. Leah gripped rose's long curls as Rose licked her from belly button to bra. Jacob groaned out as Nessie had moved on his lap. She had a leg either side of his cock and was effectively jerking him off by slowly moving her legs up and down. Seth grunted as Jane kept pumping him and likewise Jasper was still stroking himself off. Alice shifted uncomfortably with the lack of attention. I understood how she felt. I put my hand down into my panties. God I was wet, I had to rub myself to help with the tension building up. Rosalie had now pulled Leah's bra off and was sucking her tits. I felt Edward pull at my own shirt then. I turned away from Leah's moaning form that was being dominated by Rose, to see his eyes on me. I let him pull my shirt up and then he took off my bra with ease. Left topless he leaned over me, his warm breath brought goose bumps to my skin. His mouth encircled my right breast. I moaned as his tongue flicked over my nipple. I closed my eyes just loving how he made me feel when my heart flickered. I felt another set of lips on my. Opening my eyes I looked to see Alice was kissing my neck. She brushed my hair while her other hand rubbed my left breast. She knew how much I loved my neck being kissed. I groaned with the rest of the room. On the floor Rosalie pulled away from Leah's tit. She took in a deep breath, she had Leah straddled before her. Rose put a finger Leah's lips before she could protest.

"Seeing as I might be…busy for some time, I want to do my turn while I'm doing Leah…If that's alright?" Rosalie said.

"Don't see why you can't?" Seth said.

"I think I've been doing the same anyhow," Jane added.

"Sure," Jake moaned as Nessie had flexed herself to keep rubbing Jacob off with her legs. While bending back enough to kiss his chest and neck, "Whatever you want Rose."

Rose looked at Alice and grunted which made them stop sucking my chest. Rose moved her hips, rubbing Leah beneath her while she spoke.

"Alice what do you want honey?" Rosalie spoke her voice so sexy I really envied her. The first time I'd tried a sexy voice, the boy I was with had laughed his head off. No it wasn't Edward, thank god, before you ask.

"Dare," Alice said eagerly. Rosalie pointed to Edward.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance," she said then, "Stripping, rubbing kissing and nothing is forbidden."

Alice looked over at Edward and stood up.

"Certainly...Eddie bear."


	4. Chapter 4 - A Dance from Alice

Edward POV

'Eddie bear' how does she have to call me that. Alice's little pet name does seem rather inappropriate to the situation. However I can hardly complain much, after all it's coming with a lap dance.

* * *

Bella POV

Alice got up from her place besides me. Taking her time, she moved in slow smooth movements. Making sure to keep her eyes locked on Edward, her eyes were so dark. She began by stopping in front of him. Sliding her slender legs along each other so she turned on the spot. Stretching out to show off her legs and ass. I kept my hands in my panties, Alice was beautiful, I couldn't wait for more and by the way Edward was straining next to me, he couldn't wait either. Alice moved her hips, swaying and bent her knees popping up and down. Her arms bent to her black top, gripped it in her delicate hands; her crafters hands. Pulling it down her shoulders, slowly as she freed her legs apart, she turned to face away from Edward. Shaking her ass for him, I watched it intently. Alice was a petite girl, she was curved but not massively. Her ass wasn't flat but small and firm. She spun round and threw her top at Edward. Hitting his face, he grinned and tossed it before he could miss the next stage of the dance. Alice bit her bottom lip as she moved towards Edward. Her hands going down the bottom of her white ruffle shirt. The soft material hung more and more to her sides, her blue bra beneath. Funny, blue again.

She straddled Edwards lap painfully slowly. Her jeans almost scratching along Edwards bare thighs as she rolled her hips. Edward groaned as she grinded into his crotch. She kissed his chest as she grinded her hips harder and rolled them round adding to the motion. Edward moaned louder his hands grabbing onto Alice's hips. Alice threw her hands back grabbing Edward and forcing them back over his head.

"No no naughty Eddie bear, it's all my job for now," she said in a breathy voice, keeping her head still low to his chest. Edward grunted as Alice slicked up to his left side of his neck, mimicking Rose on the floor behind her. Rosalie now had Leah's bra off, she held it in her teeth, biting the fabric as she leant back eyes closed. Leah was still on the ground being held under her but now she was holding her top half as high as she could. Leah kissed Rosalie's midsection, her on free hand had pulled part of Rosalie's bra down. Leah's thumb flicking over rose's right nipple, circling her areola. Rose groaned, her closed mouth sounds of pleasure were filling the room as Alice made Edward grunt beside me. Alice went on kissing up towards Edwards's ear and then bit his earlobe. She held his hands back and forced her control over him. She realised her teeth from the small flesh of Edward's ear, she rolled her tongue around before moving her head away. A thin line of drool hung from Alice's bottom teeth to the now inflamed red of Edward's lobe. Her eyes linked with mine for a seconded and she grinned, a full toothed grin breaking the drool off her face.

"You like this Eddie bear?" she asked him with a hard dig of her hips, "Your dick much be sooo hard for me mustn't it?" She ungripped his hands and slide them down his extended arms. Feeling the muscles of each of his arms. She stopped at his shoulders, holding herself up and using his shoulders to balance herself. She raised her hips up and carefully turned herself around on Edward. Dipping her ass down to brush over the tip of Edwards dick still inside his boxers. Edward groaned again, stuck to simply watch the tease show while around him everybody else was satisfying themselves. Alice put her back to the Edwards right shoulder to keep herself raised up. She turned her head to the side and her and Edward were just barely able to kiss, their tongues inter-twisting outside their mouths. The wet sounds made me moan watching it, I was too distracted to notice Jasper moving up to sit next to me. He had stripped off to just his boxers. He kept wanking himself as he watched his girlfriend and my boyfriend together.

Alice meanwhile had moved her hands to her jeans, undoing them while still rolling her hips above Edward. Skilfully moving the jeans down her thighs and when she couldn't reach any further without breaking her position, she managed to push them off with her legs or feet. Now she lowered herself back down grinding into Edwards crotch, her flexibility always amazed me. Edward gripped the back of the sofa, trying to control himself as he watched Alice's ass repeatedly rub over him. He groaned and grit his teeth as she kissed his neck again now from Edward's right. Her white shirt drifted and rolled up down her arms from the movement. Edward's eyes hungrily watched her.

"You must be so hard Eddie bear, so sick of being teased I bet?" she said to him, "How raw your cock must be? Just itching to feel…my wet…moist—"

That's when Edward gave up, his hands went onto Alice and he pulled her to him as his hands wildly roamed over her skin.

"God I can't take any more of it you sexy little girl," he said as he bit her neck. The game was over now as Edward moved her to face him. A hand gripped her ass while the other moved her head so they could kiss.

Meanwhile I felt Jasper's hand on my chin. Turning my head to him I acceptingly greeted his lips. I opened my mouth to him and let his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't remember the last time Jasper had fucked me that was defiantly going to be corrected soon.


End file.
